The Map of Moments
is the ninth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-first episode of the series. Summary A HOLIDAY REUNION — When Rebekah notices an unusual change in Elijah's behavior, she asks Klaus and Hayley to meet her at their safe house, reuniting them with baby Hope. After reliving memories of being the odd man out, Kol opens up to Davina about his resentment towards his siblings and sheds some light on a spell he created in 1914. Meanwhile, when Cami discovers Esther's plan will put her life in danger, she demands answers from Finn, who remains steadfast in his convictions. Elsewhere, Esther makes an unlikely alliance that could prove dangerous for Klaus, and Hayley makes a decision that could change her relationship with Elijah forever. Lastly, while Elijah continues to struggle with the lingering effects of being captured, Rebekah and Klaus devise a plan to take their mother down once and for all. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson * Unknown Baby Actress as Hope Mikaelson Guest Cast *Keri Lynn Pratt as Mary-Alice Claire (flashback) *TBA as Megan *TBA as Scarlett Trivia * This is the Season 2 mid-season finale. *This episode will mark the 20th appearance of Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson on the show. *Anything Originals? - fortune We all know there’s going to be a family reunion in the holiday episode - complete with the return of Rebekah! - but you may be surprised to hear that, for once, it’s actually a pretty happy, drama-free reunion. Okay, it’s drama-free for a little bit, until one of the Mikaelsons does something to dampen the mood. *The webseries plot will tie into the mid season finale. *After this episode and the winter break, Yusuf Gatewood will become a series regular. *The conclusion of Rebekah's two-part visit to the Big Easy finds the Mikaelson siblings - three of them, anyway - coming together like never before. Joseph Morgan promises "great moments of levity" (finally!) as well as some "heartwarming stuff" for fans of TV's most dysfunctional family. *It's the first time Klaus and Hayley will get to see their daughter since From a Cradle to a Grave. *Mikael and Esther will come face-to-face.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/11/21/spoiler-room-murder-elementary-walking-dead-spoilers/ *So now that both of Klaus’ parents are back, and they both want him dead, what’s next? The biggest question is: At one point are they going to become aware of the other? And at what point is anyone going to become aware of them? That plays out over the first few episodes of Season 2, and it’s kind of fun because you’ve got these two really nasty entities from Klaus' upbringing, both of whom are back in town. The shock when he realizes it’s not just one, but also the other, is going to be pretty great. *On Mikael piecing together a new plan; "He just got his ass kicked. Two episodes in a row, he goes head-to-head with Klaus, and in this episode, he actually defeats him. It’s the thing he’s always wanted for a thousand years and it doesn’t work", Narducci said. "It was this notion that Mikael has made an existence out of his desire for revenge, and Klaus has made an existence out of his desire to keep his family - even if he’s keeping them in coffins with dagger in their hearts, family is very important to him. And because of that, his son Marcel, his baby mama Hayley, the adopted daughter of his adopted son Davina, Cami, who’s kind of the family therapist, everybody stood with him. Confronted with that, Mikael had no choice but to flee. I’m sure he's going to be back, but he doesn’t have the White Oak Stake anymore, so it’s not like he can just come charging in at any point. He's going to have to come up with a plan and I think he’ll have an interesting one". *The Originals is so good this season! Any scoop? - Michelle Now that Klaus faced (and killed!) his real father, everything will now build to Esther and Mikael's reunion - which will happen sooner than you think. "Esther and Mikael have an interesting problem - (they're) not together romantically, but share a responsibility for their children", executive producer Michael Narducci says. "Esther wants to find salvation for her children, while Mikael clearly wants to kill Klaus. Would Esther stand with her children against Mikael? Would Esther stand with her children against Klaus? When that reunion takes place, it'll be fraught with parental conflict". Continuity * Mary-Alice Claire first appeared in the Kol webseries The Originals:The Awakening. * This marks Rebekah's and Hope's third appearance this season. * Mikael and Esther will meet for the first time in 1000 years since the 10th century, only with Mikael in his own body while Esther is in possession of Lenore's body. Cultural References Quotes Short Promo Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." ''Esther '''to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Leave Niklaus to me." Extended Promo Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." Esther 'to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss about our children." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "We both know what mother is capable of." Klaus: "We are doing this for the good of our family." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Do what you want with the others. But leave Niklaus to me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The_Originals_2x09_Extended_Promo_-_The_Map_of_Moments_HD_Mid-Season_Finale Pictures IMG 1123700025716176.jpeg IMG 1124788198680176.jpeg IMG 1124790882916330.jpeg IMG 1124793883195330.jpeg IMG 1124784011532176.jpeg Originals-fall-finale.jpg Klope2.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-elijah-hayley-baby-hope.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-baby-hope-reunion.jpg The Originals - Episode 2 09 - The Map of Moments - Promotional Photos.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes